When stars fall
by Demons of Utumno
Summary: WA2-WA3 Ashley Winchester loses all his memories after Yggdrasil accident. If you have not played both games, you may get confused on what's going on.Mostly based on WA2, though.


Ashley Winchester came out of Meria Boule gate, receiving the usually greetings from the town guards, still dressed in the ceremonial blue outfit with the metal helmets that served absolutely no protection in the modern era of weaponry. It had been seven years since the threat of the Kuiper Belt and Blaze of Disaster had been extinguished, and his children had become very "active" . "Poor Marina," he thought "I'm surprised she can handle taking care of those kids,". He knew that _He_ never could take care of the kids 24/7, so he opted to take care of other chores, such as the assignment he had today. Since he hadn't chopped enough firewood for the winter, despite Marina's constant reminders, he had to go out and finish up the job. He carried with him an old axe, rusting through years of neglect in the attic, and his bayonet, which he never could get rid of . Of course, Marina couldn't stand it, but he always felt naked without it.

He began to hike to the wooded area on the outskirts of the town. It would take some time to reach any good firewood, he thought. His mind began to wander, "I wonder if those scientists will begin to test that Yggdrasil system they made?" The topic had been the latest gossip around town. " Did you hear? If they get that system booted up, it'll repair all the damage brought by the Blaze of Disaster! The planet will be they way it used to be!" It was supposed to remove all the scars and monsters from Filgaia, so even Ashley couldn't help but get a little excited. Ashley looked ahead and saw the edge of the forest. The forest grew beside a river, sustaining all of the plant life around it. The trees around it grew lushly in contrast to the land around it, giving it an almost tropical feel.

Ashley slung his Bayonet over his shoulder, and grabbed the axe with both hands. He targeted a particularly large oak tree and went in for the kill. He hefted the axe to his shoulders and used his momentum to create a mighty downswing, the axe imbedding itself into thick bark. Then an ominous feeling shook through his body, he knew something was about to happen.. The tree began to turn black, its roots began to surface from deep within the ground, and it crashed into the ground with a mighty roar. Panicked, Ashley looked up to see all the other trees meeting the same fate and the river began to disappear. That's when he felt slight pain in his forehead. It was nothing at first, but the pain grew. Soon he collapsed on one knee and blood began to spill from his nose and mouth."What the fuck is going on!" He screamed, but then it was too late. He fell to the ground, and everything went black.

The Blue haired man laid upon the ground, finally regaining consciousness after several hours of dark sleep. He sat up, the noonday light from the sun blinding him. His eyes adjusted to see he was in a desert world, all he could see was endless sand and wasted plant life. "Where am I?" He said out loud as he looked at his right hand. In his hand was a rusted axe. He hurriedly discarding it, finding no use in such a thing. He stood, wondering how he could have got to such a dreadful place. He thought back, but not only could he not remember how he got there, but he couldn't remember anything. Period. He tried to search his mind, but nothing came. He felt something on his mouth, he reached up to feel it, then pulled back his hand, the flakes of dried blood now lay upon it. He looked around, and in the distance he saw great stone walls. He instinctively headed towards them.

He neared a great gate, its grand metal bars hoisted high above him. Lying next to him was a middle aged man. He was wearing a iron helmet and was clad in a strange blue uniform. He was crumpled in the fetal position, dried blood surrounded his mouth. The blue haired man stared at him for moment, then a voice broke his concentration. "Who are you! What did you do to him!" A young man, similarly dressed, shouted from inside the gate, an ARM pointing at the blue haired man. The blue haired man tried to think of his name, but nothing came. All of a sudden, his hair stood on end, and he reached for a Bayonet on his back. A shot rang out, and the bullet ricocheted off the blade of his bayonet. He instinctively ran behind the wall, out of the firing range of the soldier. He stood their for a second, heard footsteps come around the corner, then the blue haired man made his move. He jumped a second before the man rounded the corner and swung his bayonet. The man never saw it coming. The powerful swing separated his head from his shoulders, and blood futilely tried to supply the appendage, shooting blood from the arteries. A few seconds later, many more men began to come out the gate, and the blue haired man did they only thing he could think of. He ran.


End file.
